Destruction
by Soal
Summary: Ikki fou amoureux de Shakka en arrive aux pires extrémités, ainsi que Saga fou de vengeance. Fic à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains. Slash, Viols.
1. Chapitre 1

Attention !! Cette fic contient non seulement des slash mais des allusions au viol et même par la suite, une scène de viol. Torture psychologique et histoire tordue. Pour lecteurs avertis seulement !!

Destruction

Shaka lévita, toute sa concentration fixée en un point. Enfin ! Il allait le tuer !

Un chevalier de bronze même aussi puissant que lui ne pouvait rien contre un chevalier d'or.

Le boudha était de son coté. Il vaincrait ! Tant pis si cela devait engendrer le courroux d'Athéna.

Calmement, il dirigea son attaque vers l'impudent qui osait l'aimer. 

Il disparaîtrait dans un instant. 

Un souffle arriva par derrière, une brutale attaque le faisant se pencher en avant.

L'illusion du phénix ! Il était piégé ...

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, sa faculté de méditer ayant disparu comme par enchantement.

Il se sentait si faible tout d'un coup. Lourdement, il tomba au sol incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Deux mains le saisirent le plaquant contre une large poitrine.

Essayant vainement de résister, il ne put que frôler les bras musclés de son bourreau lequel eut un petit rire.

"C'est inutile mon amour ... Grâce à mon illusion tu es devenu aussi fragile qu'un nouveau né. J'ai gagné ...."

Le blond frémit en entendant le ton cruel de ces paroles, gémissant de peur lorsqu'une bouche insistante couvrit la sienne.

___________________________________________

"Shaka ... Il faut te nourrir !"

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas se recroquevillant sur sa couche le regard vague.

"Si c'est la nourriture qui ne te plait pas je peux te préparer autre chose"

De nouveau un silence obstiné. Il ne parlerait pas à son ravisseur ! 

Rien ne l' y obligerait !

Cette certitude s'émoussa considérablement lorsqu'il se sentit violemment retourné sur le dos, des yeux brillants de colère le fixant méchamment.

Le blond se raidit, angoissé. il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à Ikki, c'est à peine s'il arrivait à marcher tout seul. Abandonnant il ne protesta plus tandis que le phénix lui donnait la béquée comme à un oisillon.

Ikki considéra un instant son captif. Les quelques victoires qu'il obtenait l'obligeant à manger n'empêchait pas la vierge de dépérir à vue d'½il . D'ailleurs il ne réussissait qu'à engendrer la frayeur chez celui qu' il aimait. 

Quelques fois il se disait qu'il ferait d'annuler le sort et de libérer son prisonnier mais ......

Il semblait si vulnérable ainsi .... Ses grands yeux écarquillés, ses lèvres tremblotantes, ses longs cheveux balayant son fin visage .... Il était si beau ....

Se penchant, il embrassa son cou dérivant peu à peu vers le torse pale. 

Il l'aimait tellement ....

______________________________________________

Un pépiement retentit, joyeux. Le printemps était de nouveau la.

Progressivement, Shaka finit par atteindre le rebord de sa fenêtre observant le dehors avec curiosité souriant à l'écureuil qui se pressait de regagner sa cache, sans doute pour remplir de nouveau ses réserves.

Que faisaient les autres en cet instant précis ? S'entraînaient ils ? S'amusaient ils ?

S'étaient ils seulement rendu compte de sa disparition ?

Ikki ne lui parlait de ses camarades. Il faut dire qu'il ne lui disait pas grand chose se contentant de lui porter son repas, de l'aider à se laver ou de .....

Shaka rougit.

Il avait mis du temps avant de s'avouer que ces étreintes ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, finissant par s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie.

Il avait toujours été seul même au milieu des autres chevaliers d'or. Personne ne s'attachait à lui et lui ...... Il était dans un monde à part, monde que Ikki avait brisé définitivement.

Un instant ... il avait pensé mourir ... mais cela ne lui avait pas été permis, le phénix dépensant toute son énergie pour le forcer à vivre.

Il était le premier à prendre soin de lui même s'il le faisait avec une certaine rudesse et beaucoup de maladresse.

Longtemps, Shaka avait espéré recouvré sa liberté mais maintenant ...... 

Il n'était qu'un oiseau sans ailes entièrement dépendant de son propriétaire, détruit ... mais survivant.

Il ne pourrait plus affronter l'extérieur. L'avait il d'ailleurs jamais fait ?

Bien sur que non ....

Il se cloîtrait, s'isolait, se fermait aux autres au nom du Boudha ! Quelle hypocrisie !

Il avait peur tout simplement ! Peur de tous excepté de lui même.

Voila pourquoi il avait si mal réagit lors de la déclaration d'Ikki contraignant celui ci aux pires extrémités. Tout cela était arrivé par sa propre faute ....

Une porte s'ouvrant brutalement interrompit le fil de ses réflexions.

Anormalement tendu, Ikki se dirigea rapidement vers lui, la mâchoire crispée semblant furieux et inquiet.

"Il faut partir ! Tout de suite !"

Silencieusement Shaka tendit les bras à son amant qui le souleva sans effort, quittant la pièce d'un pas saccadé, tremblant sous l'effet conjugué de la colère et de l'angoisse.

Ils avaient retrouvé .... Maudit soient ils eux et leur satané organisation !

Shaka lui appartenait ! Il ne les laisserait pas le lui prendre !

Portant avec précaution son précieux fardeau, il jeta un coup d'½il sur le blond, il avait posé la tête sur son épaule, abandonné, ses longs cheveux formant un doux voile recouvrant son corps. Son amour ....

Pour lui il avait tué .... et il tuerait encore !

Oui il exterminerait tous les chevaliers, tous ses anciens compagnons si ceux ci s'opposait à lui. Il les détruirait .....

Ce jour la une fillette d'un village raconta en pleurant au vieil ancêtre qu'elle avait vu un homme couvert de sang .... un sang qui ne lui appartenait pas .... 

A ses pieds des cadavres mutilés portant des lambeaux d'armures et ..... assis un peu plus loin appuyé contre un arbre, un garçon blond .... qui le regardait .... impassible ....

FIN du premier volet


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews !!

En ayant reçu pleins de très gentilles, ça m'a motivé pour envoyer les suites Je sais… je marche qu'à ça !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Donc réponses pour cette fic :

Prune : MA COPINE !! toujours la pour m'encourager, merci . Oui en fait pour le couple Ikki/Shakka, c'est pas mon couple habituel non plus mais ça m'avait été demandé à l'époque. Je me rend compte que j'ai commencé cette fic il y a longtemps -. Bref, ça devait être un one shot et puis j'ai commis la suite !! enfin voila le deuxième chapitre que tu connais, mais j'en ai commencé de nouveaux continues a m'envoyer des commentaires, ça me motive !!

Zorca : mais si tu m'aides !! j'ai tendance à laisser tomber mes fics ou a jamais les copier quand je sais que personne les lit !!!!!!! donc de me dire que tu aimes ça me fait continuer . Raah le fameux amour destructeur et le syndrome de Stocklom (y a aussi une faute quelque part !!) je peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire dessus… même dans mes fics qui se veulent gentilles -. Lol ben voila la suite, et je suis en train d'écrire tout doucement une suite. Ca vient lentement mais sûrement.. mah faut m'encourager :p. wouh !! c'est surtout ta façon de le dire qui est belle !!. bisous copine

Saaeliel : coucou . ################# c'est gentil de dire ça !!! Ce que je deviens ? ben.. même si j'ai changé de pseudo je continue toujours à écrire… et à publier quand j'ai le courage de recopier mes fics papiers !!!!!!!!!!!!! (je suis une grosse paresseuse -) Contente que tu aimes et que tu connaisses ces fics !! ben les fics Dal'/Raist et le palais des clefs sont sur fanfiction.net et son homologue pour les fics originale. A l'essai en fait… je publie un chapitre… si je vois que ça plait et que certains suivent je continue à écrire et a publier, si je vois que tout le monde s'en fiche je laisse tomber pour le moment et me consacre d'abord aux fics dont certains veulent la suite… ou à des nouvelles.. (peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire de nouveaux trucs malgré le paquet qu'il me reste à finir --) en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton message !! Ca m'a fait très plaisir !!

Sesshoumaru,youkai : OO ouhla !! Une brésilienne qui lit ma fic !! Je suis très flattée que tu aimes merci !!

Destruction

Second volet: Saga

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur lui même, anéanti.

La douleur était atroce. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il ressentirait un jour quelque chose d'aussi horrible.

Son jumeau était mort .... Leur lien était rompu à jamais.

Kanon ...

Ils vivaient en paix depuis si longtemps, arrivant presque à publier tous autant qu'ils étaient

au sanctuaire leurs combats passés. Ils étaient presque ... heureux.

Puis Ikki était arrivé ... il avait enlevé un de leur et les dieux seuls savaient ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Et alors ...

Kanon ! Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il se mêle de cette histoire ? Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il soit dans le groupe de recherche qui avait effectivement retrouvé Ikki ?

Ils étaient morts ... tous morts ... Seya, Jabu, Aldébaran, Shina et ... Kanon !

Le phénix les avait éliminé avec une puissance dont personne ne l'aurait cru capable.

Ou était il à présent ? Ou était il ?

Il souffrait tant ...

Un hurlement de pure rage franchit ses lèvres, se laissant envahir par tous ces sentiments profondément enfouis au fond de lui même: le mal absolu.

Appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, la tête dans ses mains, Shun pleurait.

Pourquoi Ikki avait il fait ça ?

Pourquoi avait il froidement assassiné ceux qui avait été ses amis ?

Et Shaka .... Pourquoi l'avait il kidnappé ?

Son frère était il devenu fou ?

Et lui n'avait rien pu faire ! Rien !

S'il avait su ce que Ikki préparait il aurait peut être pu le raisonner.

Mais il n'avait rien vu, rien remarquer de spécial dans l'attitude du phénix.

Par sa faute, ses compagnons ....

Soudain la porte vola en mille morceaux, laissant le passage à un individu de haute taille revêtu de l'armure des gémeaux.

"Sa ... Saga ? Mais qu'est ce que .... ?"

"Ou est il ?"

La voix était calme, cruelle, pleine d'une assurance malfaisante.

Shun la reconnaissait, c'était ...

Comme s'il avait deviné les pensées de l'Andromède, Saga retira son casque laissant une fine chevelure argentée lui couvrir les épaules.

"Non ... c'est ... c'est impossible !"

Un rictus mauvais étira les lèvres fines.

"Oh que si Shun ! Mon bon coté est enfin annihilé et ce grâce à ton frère.

Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ..."

"Saga ..."

"Mmmmmh ou est il Shun ? Où est Ikki ?"

"Je ne sais pas ... je ..."

Une main le serrant à la gorge interrompit le malheureux Andromède.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien contre le chevalier d'or. Avait il d'ailleurs seulement envie de se défendre ? Non ... La culpabilité le rongeait trop.

S'abandonnant, il laissa les doigts de son bourreau s'incruster dans sa gorge.

"Gentil Shun qui veut se sacrifier pour son frère ..."

Le ton était ironique.

"Tu es prêt à mourir n'est ce pas ? Mais es tu prêt à ça ?"

Brusquement Saga l'attira à lui plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, augmentant un peu plus la pression pour le forcer à ouvrir la bouche.

Manquant d'air, Shun due se résigner à laisser entrer une langue curieuse explorant son palais. Il sentait la main libre de son agresseur se promener sur son corps déchirant petit à petit ses vêtements.

Non Saga ne pouvait pas le ...

Réagissant enfin, il rassembla ses forces pour donner au gémeau un terrible coup de pied dans la jambe.

Il fut aussitôt lâché s'effondrant au sol.

"Espèce de petit ..."

Etouffant son juron, l'homme sourit. Il adorait la résistance.

Et puis .... Il savait comment soumettre Shun.

Celui ci se releva voulant de toute évidence combattre.

"Je me demande ... si Shaka lui aussi lorsque ton frère l'a violé ... sûrement ..."

"Jamais mon frère n'aurait ..."

"Enfant ! Tu n'as pas encore compris la cause de l'enlèvement de la vierge ?"

"Non ... non c'est impossible !"

"Mais si ... Ikki a abusé de ce pauvre ..."

"NON !!"

"Et il a tué tes amis .. tu te sens responsable n'est ce pas ? Ne voudrais tu pas réparer les crimes d'Ikki ?"

"Comment ?"

"Hum ... Il a assassiné mon jumeau ... il tient beaucoup à toi ..."

"Tu veux ... que je meure ?"

"Oh non ! Du moins ... pas tout de suite ... tu es à moi Shun ! Tu me le dois !"

Sauvagement, il empoigna l'adolescent qui ne résista plus.

Shun n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Ou plutôt ... il ne le voulait pas.

Ces mains brutales sur son corps, qui l'exploraient ... le fouillaient ...

Il ne s'appartenait plus ... Il se sentait sale .. si sale ...

Il lui semblait que le cauchemar ne cesserait jamais.

Des doigts au plus profond de lui, le blessant, l'humiliant.

Un sexe dur dans sa bouche, allant et venant comme si lui Shun n'était qu'un poupée.

Une douleur intense. Une pénétration bestiale.

Encore ... et encore ...

Combien de temps dura le calvaire ?

Un mois ... un très long mois ou Saga ne le quitta pas, le détruisant chaque jour un peu plus ...

"Shun écoute je ... je voudrai te dire que ..."

"Oui ?"

Appuyé contre un arbre, Shun dardait son froid regard sur Hyoga. Celui ci semblait gêné, rougissant comme une jeune fille.

"Tu ..... tu as changé ces derniers temps .."

"Vraiment ?"

La voix s'était faite sarcastique.

"Je ... je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert à cause de ton frère ... que toute cette histoire .. enfin je sais que tu as envie qu'on le retrouve mais en même temps ..."

"Que peut bien savoir de mes envies Hyoga ? Par contre je connais les tiennes. Ce beau discours bredouillant cache le fait que tu veux coucher avec moi."

Le cygne devint écarlate.

"Il n'y a pas que ça ... je t'aime ! Je veux ..."

"Etre avec moi ? Me protéger ? Je suis désolé mais la réponse est non !"

"Shun je ..."

"Mon frère est un tueur et un violeur .... moi ... je ne suis qu'une catin ... un objet sexuel ... Quelle famille hein Hyoga ? Et tu voudrais en faire parti ? Les dieux t'en gardent !"

L'Andromède riait en prononçant ces paroles, d'un rire plus triste et plus poignant que toutes les larmes de la terre.

"Je suis programmé pour être présenté à Ikki ... ensuite ... qui sait ce que je

deviendrai ?"

Offrant un dernier sourire au blond, tétanisé, Shun s'en alla.

Saga ... Ikki ...

Il souffrait pour ces deux monstres.

Il aimait ces deux monstres.

Fin du second volet.


End file.
